Dr Awesome's Wizardverse
by gavkeeper
Summary: Due to a rising supervillain epidemic Captain Agustus Black and Section 13 organize a solution in the form of a United heroes league. Join the League in adventures to stop the rising supervillain threat containing crossovers with: Ben 10, Totally Spies, Generator Rex, Randy Cunningham, Secret Saturdays, Gargoyles, The Loud House, and others
1. A team like no other part 1

(Caribbean Islands) a hooded little man walks into his lair "Prepare for Visitors" he said while getting into his chair. soon two cybernetically enhanced twins from Canada, and a wolf like being walks in. "Ah Jackal,Hyena, and Wolf, your the first three to arrive" The mysterious man greeted the three criminals, as another man with an exposed brain arrives Riding a mutant Bear "I Dr. Aloysious Animo have arrived" he announced while getting off his pet. The hooded figure than stated "Good just a few more villains then I can begin my newest scheme to start a new war on a global scale".

Meanwhile in Washington d.c., a bald man wearing a red turtleneck and a trench coat "it has been years since Drago was defeated" he says to himself as he is getting in a helicopter only to add an extra thought " but since then more Super villains have been showing up across the world, we need Superheroes to join forces and work together to protect the greater good". He soon calls upon his agency of Section 13 "This is Captain Black, it's time to initiate the United Heroes Protocol" he says as he plans to visit Bellwood.

(Bellwood) an armed robbery is being perpetrated at the State Reserve "Steal the money, and take people as hostages" a man says before hearing , "or get your butt kicked hero style" says Ben Tennyson (now 23) with his partner Rook beside him. The Gang leader says "look it's Ben Tennyson, what are you going to do beat us with your Ego" Ben took that with immediate retaliation saying "more like with fire" as he presses down on his omnitrix. Soon vines start growing and wrapping around him as fire is igniting at his hands, and then his transformation was complete "prepare to battle Swampfire!".  
Nearby Captain Black watches the fight go on between Ben and The Bank Robbers from his chopper.

However not far from that a Girl wearing a Yellow Catsuit is crouching on the rooftop waiting for the right moment to strike. "Alright Alex let's do This" she says before jumping to deliver  
A kick to an armed robber, while Swampfire has two more rapped up in vines just before transforming into Shocksquatch to knock out guards armed with static soluble weaponry.

After the Battle Shocksquatch immediately transformed back to Ben realizing he Remembers the Girl who helped him "Hey your the one of the Girls who were apart of that secret agent trio who I help saved the fellow agents 13 years ago" Alex then replies while hugging him with "Ben!, You've gotten bigger and grown a beard since the Kid I've met you as". This moment was then over after hearing "Hello Tennyson" Says Captain Black, and The Two young heroes turn around following Ben to say "Long time no see Black" Black would then respond with "Hows your Grandpa doing with his retirement".

* * *

To Be Continued  
Written by Dr Awesome (Me)  
**(Not really)** featuring the voices of:

Clancy Brown  
Yuri Lowenthal  
Romi Dames

and

Matt Frewer  
Cree Summer  
Dwight Schultz  
David Kaye


	2. A team like no other part 2

"Good he is enjoying afternoons of fishing" Ben replied with only for Rook to greet Captain Black "You must be Captain Black of section 13, It's an honor to meet you I've heard so much of your involvement with the Investigation that both The Plumbers and The J Team had in 2003" he said only for Black to say "You must be a Plumber expert." before turning towards Alex " Alexandra, I did not know you were in town, but since your here" he says while giving Alex a Hard Drive "Take this with you on the next flight, there is Important Information on this secret project Section 13 is developing. Ben then hears this responding "What project" only for Black to say "come with me and we'll discuss it, better yet get your Cousin and Her Husband as they need to know about this as well" Alex then said "Well have to go see you soon Ben". Soon the Mysterious Hooded Figure received a message from a Quarrymen Scout "Our men were ambushed by a some sort of Sasquatch" The Man then said "Well then we need to go to more extreme methods." before telling Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf a little task to go to a special event happening in Bellwood and they all accepted, yet while thinking they know what the creature actually was "It's been a long time since we came across those pesky Gargoyles, yet even the Quarrymen started going after Bigfoot instead." Jackal said only to be interrupted by Hyena "Months exactly, so Lets go enjoy some Gargoyle Hunting" and that was followed by Wolf saying "Remember the rule on who ever grabs the Biggest Gargoyle is the one who would lead the pack" ending it all with an evil laugh as they leave.

"At the same time however In a Michigan Suburb known as Royal Woods, 11 year old Lincoln Loud was on his way back from Clyde's house only to be stopped when seeing an unusual truck carrying unusual fuel dangerously driving down the hill. The Fuel let out a sound wave unknowingly triggering something in his body soon he started growing in muscle to the point of his shirt and pants ripping off, and his arms suddenly turn into sonic cannons. Soon he walks into the house hoping his sisters won't see him "well here goes nothing" he says pushing the walls away from him, and soon his young tomboyish sister Lana would enter in his presence "Whoa Lincoln what happened to you" noticing her brother's change in size and strength only to get a response from Lincoln with "Change via Vibrations". Lana then hears "Beep" from Lincolns newly robotic arm so she goes up to touch it not realizing what that power is capable of doing.

Back in Bellwood Ben along with Rook, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at the Bellwood museum of Mystical and Paranormal Artifacts for a special event involving the arrival of The Golden Gargoyle Statue."Of course this would've not been a Noteworthy event in Bellwood if I haven't shown up" Ben said quietly to others as he did not want to have his fame get in the way of the celebration of a rare artifact. Kevin then quietly said while looking suspiciously at "I did not know a freakshow was in town" Ben however heard Kevin and responded with wait" Who are you referring to Kevin" Kevin would then point at the in disguise Wolf. Rook then whispered to Ben "Another Loboan" the latter would then respond with "Well He might actually not be alone, and I don't have time to turn into Blitzwolfer, but I do have time to stop them". Jackal and Hyena sneak in through the roof waiting on for wolf to enter "Where is Wolf, we need him so we can Battle the Gargoyles like old times" Hyena says followed by Jackal saying "He will be here soon, so the fun can really begin". Wolf would soon enter the room where Jackal and Hyena are " I think I hear the Gargoyles Coming, so lets get started." he said only for that to be followed by "How about I kick your but instead" coming from not a gargoyle but Ben Tennyson.

"Meanwhile Captain Black prepares to take a flight after hearing about recent word of "Cryptid spotting in Argentina" he said realizing that there is one man he can find depending on Cryptids "Get me Zak's coordinates" he said with a computer immediately contacting Zak right behind him "Hello Zak Here, what can I do for you Captain Black" Zak said after he picked up immediately "There is a Cryptid Spotting section 13 found in Argentina, I want you to investigate" Zak went right on it without hesitation while Captain Black asked "Where else have Superheroes been Spotted". One Man responded with at least One was spotted in South East Michigan, One spotted in Oklahoma, and Two spotted leaving Oregon. Captain Black took notice of it and "Send out the Boys" he asked soon after four men named Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo to split and go in two different groups sending The two former to a town in Oregon while the Two Latter head off to Oklahoma.

"(Back to Ben)

Jackal responded to Ben's statement with "oh yeah, and who are you supposed to be" only for Ben to reply with "Names Ben Tennyson, Protector of this city, I saved this planet and thousand others countless times." The Three Criminals were unimpressed, and yet never heard of Ben however It was a fight they wanted "You may not be a gargoyle but You'll be a good target to practice out, who knows maybe you can be what they track down " Hyena said as she and Jackal aim their weapons at Ben who immediately presses down on the Omnitrix transforming into "Ghostfreak, well I guess I can go with this" Ben who is now Ghostfreak says before retracting his outer skin layer to reveal his true form "Now lets get this show started" he said before Hyena fires a blast from her extended finger. Ghostfreak would then faze through it like nothing "alright my turn firing a blast at her before quickly turning into Gravattack seeing that Hyena was about to roll herself into a ball "Oh please your making this too easy for me" Ben says (as Gravattack) before Using his powers to pick up Hyena and propels her at Jackal knocking both of them out "Now time to deal with Fur face" Gravattack says as Wolf was about to strike "I'll just go for the middle, see if this giant rock you've became will crack open" he says while holding an axe. Gravattack would then transform into Shocksquatch "There's no way I'll let you split me open" he says while rubbing his fists together before he and Wolf started to trade blows

(meanwhile Private Jet entering Norrisville)  
Alexandra taking in mind what Captain Black said about a "League of United Heroes" on the way arrived in Norrisville to recruit a High School Student named Randy Cunningham after hearing about the defeat of an Evil Sorcerer

"(Back to Ben)  
Wolf was getting beaten by Ben (now as Four Arms) right as that time however Jackal and Hyena got up "Let's get what we need and leave" the former said as he is about to call wolf telling him to "use a diversion" which Wolf agreed to by throwing an axe at Kevin (who was just arriving to the scene) hitting him in the leg, and Ben stopped fighting to help his former enemy turned friend allowing the Pack to get away "Not surprising at all, yet I still fell for it" Ben said noticing their escape. The Pack soon made it back to the Mysterious Man's base saying "We got what you needed from the museum" holding a fraction the Golden Scroll. "Perfect, now I need you to head to Norrisville" The Pack Agreed.

(Next Morning in Royal Woods)

"Lincoln Woke up to find out that about all of his original clothes were disintegrated when he was a sleep, but also activated a assistance function in one of his robotic arms "Hello Mr Loud, How can I help you today" Lincoln immediately found his self wondering "If you know me, what is the advantage I can do with this." he got the response of "You can fulfill your biggest desire of becoming a superhero, not Ace Savvy but a new breed of superhero", Lincoln then wondered to himself "wait if I can become a new breed of superhero" then asked his new assistant "can you give me a new suit to match all of this" soon two shoulder plates show up, leftover fabric formed a scarf to go under the shoulder plate to cover a quarter of his body, his briefs would turn black with a metal waistband and two metal armbands, and his shoes immediately became a pair of boots. soon after the beep noise went off again "so assistant what does that mean" only to get a response of "Nanite adjuster 2 of 4 ready, choose who's DnA do you want to alter" Lincoln went "Oh" before leaving the room where he sees almost all of his sisters staring at him not sure how there going to react Lincoln just walked on by into the bathroom and closed the door."He may look more ridiculous than when he clogged the Toilet with a Princess Pony Book, but his muscles are something too good to laugh at" Lori his oldest sister says.

Meanwhile nearby after fleeing Bellwood, The Pack scanned signs of " Radiated Nanites" Jackal said following with "coming from 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods" Hyena then responds with "Hey Brother, don't you have an old score you need to settle with a certain Veteran, because the source of the nanites is his Grandson". Jackal then responds with " I guess we have time for that" fires a missile at the Bathroom of Lincoln's house. The Sisters hear a noise not knowing how they're going to react, but before they open a door they hear a voice saying "Time for a joyride you little pest" followed by two psychopathic laughs. Leni his second eldest sister reacts with "Can I go on that ride next" only for Lori to react with "He was kidnapped, Leni

* * *

**Fan** voice Cast

Clancy Brown : Captain Black, Wolf

Yuri Lowenthal: Ben Tennyson

Romi Dames: Alex

Tex Hammond: Lincoln

Cat Taber: Lori

Liliana Mumy: Leni

Grey Griffin: Lana

Steven Blum: Ghostfreak

Bumper Robinson: Rook

Greg Cipes: Kevin Levin

Jeff Bennett: Lincoln's Arm

David Kaye: Shocksquatch, Gravattack

John DiMaggio: Four Arms

Ogie Banks: Zak Saturday

Cree Summer: Hyena

Matt Frewer: Jackal, Mysterious Man


	3. A team like no other part 3

Lori and the other sisters (sans Lana) became immediately concerned "We totally need to tell Dad dudes" Luna the third oldest sister said followed by Lucy saying "Dark things are about to happen if we don't", then "Don't worry male sibling we'll get you back". now noticing that Lana was gone during all of this "wait Lana is literally missing too" Lori says as she and the 8 other siblings went to tell Mom and Dad.

meanwhile from his Volcanic Lair

"YOU IMBECILES, You're supposed to be heading to Norrisville, and not Picking up Kids in the middle of Nowhere" The Hooded man said angrily towards Jackal "who responds sorry I forgot to talk to you about this little Intermission, we had to take for a score I had to settle." The hooded man just immediately ends the transmission in anger. Lincoln who Wolf is holding by the Waistband said while struggling to get free "Score to settle, I don't even know you". Jackal then tended to the kid saying "Fine I guess we can introduce ourselves to you runt, I'm Jackal" Hyena follows it with "I'm Hyena, and flea face holding you captive is Wolf". Wolf growls at Hyena then smells "There is another one here" Lana who is now a red humanoid with four arms jumps and strikes wolf by jump kicking him into a upwards beam causing him to release Lincoln.

meanwhile in Norrisville a swarm of robots in attacking downtown

"Smokebomb" The Ninja of Norrisville appears "So I guess McFist did not let this go after all" he says before getting to slice through a robot army. Nearby Alex was sitting on a bench watching the fight waiting for the right time to recruit him "a 9th grader who was chosen to become a ninja, aren't you sure your not making this up Black" she says while calling Captain Black via Hologram from her Compowder. Black responds with "Nope Besides Alexandra when have I ever made something like this up." Alex replies back with "Of course you wouldn't, anyway bye" before springing into action shooting at the Robo-Apes with a laser blaster.

Van near Royal Woods

Ben and Rook track down the Pack in said van "Picking up a distress call from a town called Royal Woods" Rook said as reading an indicator from his proto-tool. Ben responded telling rook to play the message, and headed towards Lincoln's house. The 23 year old hero knocked on the door where he was greeted by the loud family "I'm after who kidnapped your son" he says with a smile.

[Argentina]

A herd of wild cryptids rampages while Zak and Fiskerton saturday chase them down in a jeep "Alright Captain Black of Section 13 wanted us to round up these cryptids to a local pen" he said as Fiskerton was doing lookout from behind

[Norrisville]

After all the Slicing and Dicing the Ninja was stopped at laser point "What the Juice" He says as Alex points a laser blaster at him. "Ninja of Norrisville, I'm here to" only for the Ninja to end the sentence for her with"I get it your here to destroy me". Alex (in confusion) then responded with "No" and then takes a breath before saying "I'm here to recruit you" Randy then responds with "say what now" before hearing another voice "We are here to recruit you Ninja of Norrisville, allow me to introduce my self my name is Captain Augustus Black head of section 13." Randy then asks "recruit me for what exactly" only to get "a team of super heroes to deal with the new uprising in super villains!" as a response from Alex in which he responded with "Oh, whats in it for me" (before cutting out)

[Royal Woods]

Lincoln was all tied up in chains to a steel girder "Okay who on earth are you" he said to get Jackal's attention "hmm Allow us to introduce ourselves then." Jackal said before following up with "I'm Jackal, she is Hyena, and flea face holding you by the back of the neck is Wolf" Lana who was also tied in the same chains says "Wait if your name is Jackal then what is up with the metal stuff" asking in confusion to the point of making Jackal very uncomfortable, yet the super villain then responds with "the easier for me to do this" while pressing the button on his scouter allowing him to send a signal to everyone in town "Greetings, family of this Old Boy, and this dirty rat" Lana angrily yells to Jackal "Your the rat" just for Hyena to cover the Tomboy's mouth.

meanwhile, Rook says "So, your son has been kidnapped, but I've have also found that your family looking at the picture may also have one missing member" before turning to Lynn Sr. "Mr Loud, do you have another missing child who wears a red hat" Then 7 other sisters than realize in their heads "Wait Lana is missing as well" while the remaining one 15 year old rocker Luna thinks patiently "Don't worry about a thing little bro , and little sis because every little thing is gonna be alright" Ben transformed as ditto (after being aware of Lincoln and Lana's disappearance) says "The Pack were here alright" Notifying Rook who then received a message from Jackal in which he plays on Speaker "Greetings my old "friend"'s daughter, and the family of this Old Boy, and Little Rat" Rita responded "Jack, I thought you were in prison after my dad caught you stealing military secrets for rival groups." she said softly. Jackal of course heard this and said "Oh I was ,and then I joined a life of Entertainment but Still deep down I have a score to settle with your Father, and with my New Upgrades I will do it sooner than you can expect".

(Norrisville)

Alex told Randy "as part of the team were building to handle to crazy rise of threats to world peace, we need someone as disciplined as a ninja that can cut through baddies like those robotic apes" Randy Immediately loved the sound of that and said "Well then that is so Bruce, count me in!" only for his friend Howard to angrily come in to say "Cunningham you shoob you only have 4 years to be the ninja, so joining this team sounds like a bad idea" questioning the choice Randy just made only to get a glare from His BFF who then responds "On the other hand join this Superhero Team" in which Randy says "Alright, Where do we start this cheese" before leaving in a jet with Alex.

(Argentina)

Zak receives a message from Ben Tennyson "Hostage situation in Michigan" the message reads "Alright Ben I'm just finishing up a Cryptid job, but I will be there as soon as possible"Zak responds as Fiskerton runs over to Zak only for him to say "Alright Fisk after this job we need to get done"

(Royal Woods)

Rook collects information from the van after the signal has spot the location of the pack "Alright pack has been located, Me and Ben are off to rescue your captured children" he said to the family just as Albert arrives at the house "I got your message honey, I can't believe Jack has the nerves to get back at me by kidnapping grandchildren" he said to his daughter as all the other sisters run up to hug him, and while that was going on Ben tells Lynn Sr silently "Two things one you may need to have a meeting with Captain Black in the aftermath, your daughter in purple is coming with us" he said which Lynn Sr. seemed hesitant about this at first "Why do you need Luna" the Loud family Patriarch said with Ben responding "We need someone to help us rescue them while we take the pack down" as he walked towards Albert. "Rook has weapons in the back of the van, Welcome to section 13" he says to the Loud's grandfather as Lynn Sr. and Rita walks up to their third eldest daughter Luna "Ben told us to have you go with them" they said with their daughter responding with "Can I grab my axe first pops".

(The Mysterious Mastermind's lair)

"What is taking this plan so long they should be back by now"The Man says in disgust, only to get a transmission from Jackal "I hope you enjoy watching heroes fall before Midnight" the latter says in joy "wait zoom in closer to the children" the man says noticing something not human about them "something is off about these children" he said before turning his chair around and laughing maniacally.

(Van in royal woods)

Ben tells Albert and Luna to get the latter's younger siblings to safety while "me and Rook take care of the pack" Rook parks the van at the construction site and takes out his "Proto-tool" to notice "weird it looks like your brother and sister had been permanently effected by Alien DNA" he tells Luna with Ben than asking "What Dna has been replicated, Rook" his Partner in crime responds with "The readings say the boy has Arachnichimp inside of him while the younger sister has Tetramand dna inside her" Ben says quietly "so, Spidermonkey and Four Arms" as Wolf jumps down and tries to attack them "You" he says while about to swing an axe at him.

"Alright Fleabag it is time for Diamondhead to deal with you" Ben says while pressing down on the omnitrix While Rook takes Albert and His grand daughter to the elevator "Go rescue them we will take care of" He says only to be ambushed by Hyena who finishes the sentence with "Me I presume" Rook engages at Hyena with his proto tool as Albert and Luna go up the elevator to get to their captured family members "Luna, let us out" Lincoln and Lana both shouted when they saw her running towards them "I'm on it dudes" she says while doing so freeing Lincoln's robotic arm "What happened to you guys, anyway and if so can you do something to me too bro" Lincoln confused at first then responds with "Oh okay hold still Luna" before picking her arm with alien dna and slowly Luna began changing: spikes Started growing out of her wrists and ankles, her skirt rips off and is blown into the wind as the legs begin to push transform into armored plating, followed by a filter being formed by the rib cage, and portholes growing out the palm of her hands.

She was now a Human/Orishan hybrid then presumes to fire water out of the portholes that grew into her hands then absorbing it's moisture which allows the chains to rust enough for Lana to rip them apart, while Albert got Jackals attention "What in your twisted mind would you think I would not retaliate against you kidnapping my family like that Jack" the former said while seeing Diamondhead fighting Wolf from afar. Lincoln would then jump down and fire a web from his tail at Wolf as Lana goes after hyena "Get off of me you little rat, or you'll kill us both" the latter says struggling to get loose. Jackal seeing the other two pack members being handled about to fire a blast from his finger at Albert only for the finger to be sliced off by a last minute arrival "Ninja robotic finger slice" Randy says angering Jackal who turns his attention to the helicopter looking directly at the building that Randy Was in then back to the ninja himself and prepares to charge "I've delt with ninja's like you on television do you think I'm scared of you" he says only for Randy to jump over Jackal's attack .

Jackal would then be grabbed by Lincoln's web allowing for "Luna Now" the latter would tell his sister who is just about to punch Jackal in the face to the point of breaking his form of communication. Hyena still struggling to break free crashes on to the ground with Lana standing on top of her allowing Diamondhead to switch to upgrade and take over Hyena's armor "Go deal with furball" Upgrade says to Lana who would then jumps at wolf beating him to the ground soon later Hyena's cybernetics fall apart leaving her defenseless, Looking at the rest of his defeated team from above Jackal tried to escape but was grabbed by Randy's scarf "Where do you think your going" The Ninja said before slamming him against a pillar breaking his way of escape, and attack. Lincoln would then have Jackal webbed around the pillar.

(The Lair)

The Mysterious Mastermind notices "Jackal lost contact hmm, well then phase II begins now" as he prepares to call in the next villain to help him in his plans

(Royal Woods construction site)

After the Pack's defeat Ben contacted Captain Black and the Pack were taken into custody "are you sure the prison is going to be strong enough to carry these nut cases" Ben asks only for Black to say "We worked on it while you were fighting them" then the latter would look at the Loud siblings telling them "Well now that you are heroes I'm going to have you live with the rest of the team that is if your willing to" The Louds agreed after looking at the Heroes Base plans Black was holding while he said it "Oh and I almost forgot you can have four more of your sisters join us too" Black said before asking which ones.

* * *

Written by Me

not actually starring but whatever

Clancy Brown

Yuri Lowenthal

Romi Dames

Tex Hammond

Cat Taber

Nika Futterman

Grey Griffin

Bumper Robinson

Ben Schwartz

Ogie Banks

Bill Fagerbakke

Jim Ward

Cree Summer

Brian Stepanik

with Fred Willard

and Matt Frewer


	4. Multiple Possibilities part 1

Continuing where things left off Captain Black asked them "So which ones" The three louds agreed with each other silently with Lincoln asking for "Lori, Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa". Who would all be dropped off by Albert soon after. Before Albert left Lincoln asked him "Hey Pop Pop, are you going to" only for him to answer with "Help you and your sisters become the best heroes you can be, Of course, I would do that for the world, but before I do I must go and help solve an issue on something important"

(Volcanic Island)

After the pack was defeated their employer went on to recruit the next possible person to get his secret plans done. "so you are a bounty hunter, Mr." he says to the shadow of another figure in front of him "Sunder" the man says followed by "and this will cost extra if you think I'll retrieve a power core for free" as he sees the so far recruited, heroes. the Mysterious Man says "Deal" before laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile, the seven Loud siblings get on board the Section 13 airbase preparing to head for the "Headquarters 74, in South Africa" Captain Black announced on speaker. Lincoln was surprised that after becoming a hero, he had to leave the country as Captain Black finishes through the same speaker "So in the meantime don't be afraid to interact with the people around you, get to know your teammates". Ben Tennyson walks down to the main hub of the Base saying "Or if you want to do it the team-building way, come down to the room 92,500 right by the weapons room" The Louds decided to follow Ben down there just for the latter to stop and ask"So How does it feel to be a hero, and this is coming from someone who has saved the universe plenty of times" only to be interrupted by rook "even if your the one to cause a lot of those situations" just for Ben to reply with "Rook, seriously" with Rook replying "Just Saying." Lincoln was the first to respond "What does it mean for you to be a hero, and why don't you have a cool costume" Ben would then crouch down and answer "Kid, to me being a hero is about helping people, and as for things like tights, Real heroes don't always wear those kinds of suits".

(Back to Sunder)

"I have visual on the orb, master," Sunder says looking from afar then continues with "it is in an airbase on the way to South Africa" the Mastermind responded with "Perfect, now sneak on board and steal it" Sunder agreed silently.

(Ben Tennyson's speech)

"Welcome those who would like to become a hero, Today we are uniting to form a gigantic force of good, a force of good that not only would protect the earth. but the entire universe as well," The Protector of Earth says as everyone cheers "We will keep on fighting till the end dudes" Luna in the audience shouts. Ben points to her and says "Exactly, yes we will fight till we kick the enemy's butt".

(Speech is interrupted When Suddenly Sunder crashes through the window)

"Attention Heroes, Especially Ben Tennyson." the bounty hunter says with a snarl before continuing with "You have only 5 minutes to tell me the location of the power core thingy or this whole ship will be blown to bits," Ben responds "well what a way to ruin my speech, Sunder, anyway since the Omnitrix has multiple possibilities I'm going to let you pick which one of my aliens to kick your butt." Sunder in anger saying "Are you kidding me, give me the power core and I'll let you live" Ben responds with "Yeah before wiping out an entire human population, I don't think so" then continues while setting the dial on the Omnitrix "and you know what Sunder, It looks like I made up my mind" presses down on the Omnitrix turning himself into Diamondhead who would then say "Alright Sunder, you know what they say about crashing into another man's house" Sunder responds by grunting letting Diamondhead finish with" They get a fistful of Shards" while the Petrosapian punches the bounty hunter in the face knocking him through a wall.

meanwhile, in the training room, Randy was patiently preparing for his next battle when he hears the crashing noise "It's ninja o'clock" he announces before transforming into the ninja as it cuts to the louds "He looked like someone I could have a good match with" Lynn says while cracking her knuckles" only for the computer to say "No Sunder is a level 7 threat, with beyond superhuman strength, only the no longer human members of your group can go." which Lynn replies with "I'll deal with you later". while the louds with superpowers try to leave the room to go join in the fight but were stopped by Sunder's robots "okay we might need to give Lynn superpowers after all" Lincoln says as he shoots a web grappling on to one of the robots. Back to the main fight, The Ninja appears via after shouting "SMOKEBOMB" seeing Diamondhead appear from the smoke-cloud "So you're the ninja of Norrisville, I've been hearing about" the Petrosapian says to the ninja who is ready for a fight "Well yes, anyway so are you going to tell me who made that crashing noise" Randy says only to be answered with "What does it look like to you Pajama head" Randy looks behind him to see Sunder unaffected even after crashing through a wall "Oh, boy" the ninja says before jumping in front of the bounty hunter and taking out his sword. Diamondhead gets ready to be on the defense as Alex runs into the room while holding a Laser cannon "Got here as fast as I could to see what caused the crash, and hoping it wasn't the ship's engine room" The Spy said as she aimed her gun at Sunder who was about to strike at Randy with his axe.

(to be continued)

* * *

Not featuring the voices of but whatever

Clancy Brown

Yuri Lowenthal

Romi Dames

Asher Bishop

Nika Futterman

Jessica DiCicco

Bumper Robinson

David Kaye

Lex Lang

with Fred Willard (may he rest in peace)

and Matt Frewer

P.s sorry for the delay but man it's already been a year since I've started this also R.i.p Fred Willard, Pop-Pop's spirit will still live on.


End file.
